Ghost Zone
The Ghost Zone is an alternate form of reality, home to all the ghosts, and made entirely of ectoplasm. Highlighted in season 3, the very fabric of the Ghost Zone co-exists with the physical world; their mutual and dual existences is interlinked; they are the proverbial flip-side-of-the-coin to each other. Danny Phantom's life was actually permanently changed by a portal into the Ghost Zone when he was involved in an accident in his parent's basement laboratory. Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, had constructed an artificial Ghost Portal, which serves as a gateway into the Ghost Zone, which Danny had accidentally activated while standing inside, fusing his DNA with ectoplasm and making him a Half-Ghost/Half-Human Hybrid. Origin A realm that is essentially the home of all full ghost characters on the show, the Ghost Zone is a realm where all of the solids, liquids and gases are composed entirely out of various forms of ectoplasm. This substance, ectoplasm, is not only physical but also ethereal--in other words, it can act as energy. Ectoplasm has quintessence-esque properties; the animating principal of quintessence is that it's able to animate inanimate objects. The Ghost Zone as a dimension in time-space fluidic phase as portals can naturally form--portals between the Earth and the Ghost Zone, portals to other dimensions, and portals through time and space. The Ghost Zone features a wide variety of locations, all of them accessible through unusual doors that's shape, size, and style usually have something to do with what's through them. A natural rift or a manmade ghost portal is necessary to enter or exit the Ghost Zone. Only a few manmade portals exist: one created by the Fentons in which was destroyed in Phantom Planet, one created by Vlad Masters, the small prototype portal that the three were involved with in their university days though this one was never definitely shown to work, and a portable one Johnny 13 had stole from the Fentons and attached to his bike. The mirror to Sidney Poindexter's Casper High from the 50's might be some sort of portal as well, but that is unclear. However, there are also many other naturally created rifts around the world as well, which may open and close up at any given time. The Infi-map is useful for finding these. Natural rifts have been known to transport people who go through them into different time periods. Some ghosts, like Wulf and Dark Danny, have also been able to create temporary rifts at will. The Bermuda Triangle is mentioned by Frostbite in Infinite Realms as being a common site for portals to form. The Ghost Zone features many different locations shown as islands floating in space. These areas differ from one another, sometimes due to a ghost's powers. An example would be a black and white version of Casper High stuck in the 50's, or a medieval kingdom in which time does not advance and technology doesn't work. A property that appears to remain mostly constant is that living people who enter Ghost Zone are intangible to everything that the Ghost Zone presents as physical to ghosts. This however is only mentioned in episodes involving Walker's Jail, along with when Danny went to get the Soul Shredder. In Fright Night, you can see a Ghost Zone map created by Danny, Tucker, and Sam during Prisoners in Love and Fanning the Flames in which the latter of the trio mentioned they are charting out a map of the Ghost Zone. As the map indicates, it's a work in progress. It is revealed in Livin'n Large that the Earth and the Ghost Zone share a dimensionally symbiotic bond, which goes so far that if the Ghost Zone is destroyed, Earth will be destroyed in the process as well, and vice versa. Also, this makes it so if a human goes into the Ghost Zone, they obtain abilities the ghost do in their world such as walking through walls. Locations Skulker's Island A floating jungle-filled island, which serves as a home to rogue ghost hunter Skulker. Danny and Valerie once had to traverse it while handcuffed together as Skulker gave hunt to the both of them in Life Lessons. 1950s Zone An entirely black and white world from the 1950s located in apparently the Ghost Zone's version of Casper High, holding all of the deceased students of that time period. It is the home of Sidney Poindexter. First seen in Splitting Images. This was the first part of the Ghost Zone seen. Walker's Prison The prison is where Walker places all the ghosts he had arrested into the jail. Danny had once been sentenced to 1,000 years in prison for accidentally bringing an object from the human world in Prisoners of Love. Klemper's Realm Mentioned in Fright Night. It is probably the frozen, snowy wasteland shown in Fanning the Flames which indicates that it is his home. Pariah's Keep First introduced as the Fright Knight's Liar. The castle of the once great Pariah Dark, where he lays for all eternity, along with his servant, Fright Knight. Pariah Dark was accidentally awakened in Reign Storm by Vlad Plasimus, but he, Danny, and a wide range of ghosts had with great difficulty managed to return him back to his sleep. Fright Knight was revived for a short time during Fright Night, and again in Reign Storm where he had agreed to work for Vlad under several unknown circumstances. Clockwork's Lair A giant Clocktower, the home to Clockwork, first shown in The Ultimate Enemy. After that episode, the lair also contains the Fenton Thermos that is storing Dark Danny. Ghost Writer's Mansion Is home to the Ghost Writer, the mansion that is literally filled with books with it resembling that of a library. First shown in The Fright Before Christmas. Technus's House Even though it was never shown, Technus in Secret Weapons once came out the doorway of presumably his own home. He's shown bathing in a bath tub. Danny had accidentally helped Skulker by hitting Technus back in. The Dark Kingdom A kingdom ruled with an iron fist by Prince Aragon; it is a lair forever stuck in the medieval ages until Beauty Marked when Aragon's sister Princess Dora had finally rebelled and altered the kingdom so time can flow regularly. She is currently having electricity installed as well as indoor plumbing much to the relief of the inhabitants. Storage It is a part of the Ghost Zone where several various objects and items wound up, with most of the contents from the human world which was seen in Prisoners of Love. It is very possible that any ghost that is sucked into the Fenton Thermos and then released into the Ghost Zone ends up here automatically, though the Box Ghost could have meant that the entire Zone when he had said that all the ghosts ended up here when being released. The Far Frozen It is very similar to Antarctica, with Frostbite and his yeti-ghost people live in a freezing cold area. They are also a warrior race and skilled with medicines and technology. This, Aragon's Kingdom, and Clockwork's home are the only realms in the Ghost Zone where Danny is actually welcome. On one occasion, Frostbite's comments seem to indicate that Danny could someday rule this realm, although this seems highly unlikely. High Council It is the apparent home to the Observants which is where they watch over the Earth and commence final judgement on the ghosts who damage it. It is apparently the only court there is in the Ghost Zone. Warehouse It is home to the Box Ghost where it is filled with boxes. Athens It is home to Pandora and the other Greek/Roman myths, it is also where Pandora's Box itself is kept from people who wish to use it, that of which Pandora has sworn to keep locked up to prevent the evils within from escaping. It resembles the actual Acropolis of Athens located in Greece. River of Repulsion It is a river with a cascade, full of a disgusting and stinky yellow liquid, inhabited by a giant yellow creature with a terrible breathe called Repulsion. Carnivorous Canyone It is one big, giant mouth that resembles a venus flytrap. Portals There are only two human-made portals, which just happen to be Vlad's and the Fenton's, then there is many natural portals that are only open for a certain period of time. One of the natural portals is not surpisingly the Bermuda Triangle. Those that go into them only stay within the Ghost Zone for a short period of time until they are sent back to the same spot, but it is possible to wind up in a different time. Law and Government In past times, the entire zone was under the iron fist of King Pariah Dark, powered from both the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. However, his harsh rules had caused several powerful and minor ghosts of that time to rebel and place him in Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, by only removing the crown and the ring. During the present day, each of the ghosts lairs seems to operate under its own set of rules, mostly of the independent of others influence. Walker being an exception in that he interferes in everyone's affairs to enforce his own rules and then imprisons those who violate them. There is one law that all ghosts adhere to without question: to never fight during Christmas Day, which is also known as the Christmas Truce. This allows for all ghosts to enjoy 24 hours of peace. Theories *The Ghost Zone is charged with pure ectoplasm and it helps to stabilize the ghosts to keep their form and their powers. *There are huge differences between the native and the newly developed ghosts from the Human world: Natives are created from pure ectoplasm with no obsession and is fully mastered with all the standard ghost powers but can be ranged from weakest to strongest (Intangibility, Invisibility, etc.) While the new ghosts from the human world would take years to get used to being dead and have an obsession that ties them back to their original home. *There is no limit to the Ghost Zone. It is possible that the range of the size could be bigger than the earth itself or space itself. *The Ghost Zone existed long before mankind and even before Earth came into existance. No, because if they coexist, one cannot come before the other or else it would be destroyed as its counterpart is missing. *Every ghost has a lair, or a door, which the ghost can customize according to his/her needs. Gallery Clockwork headquaters 2.jpg Clockwork headquaters.jpg Fenton_portal.gif Carnivorous_Canyon.jpg Frostbite's_City_1.jpg Observants_High_Council.jpg DPGhostZone.jpg Aragon's_Kingdom.jpg Ghost_Writer's_Manor.jpg Ghost_zone_50.jpg Klemper's_realm.jpg Pariah's_keep.jpg Skullker's_Island.jpg Technus_Home_2.jpg The_Acropolis_of_Athens.jpg The_River_of_Repulsion_Monster.jpg Walker's_prison.jpg Warehouse.jpg Category:Places Category:Locations